


Shower

by Jyler_shipper



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, Morning Sex, Shaving, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jyler_shipper/pseuds/Jyler_shipper
Summary: A not so unusual morning
Relationships: Jenna Black/Tyler Joseph
Kudos: 4





	Shower

Tyler was awoken by the sounds of birds outside. His legs were tangled in the sheets. During the night Jenna had turned away from him. He could see her blonde hair pooling on the pillow next to him. He gently spooned her from behind, kissing her neck gently. She made a soft noise and smiled. "gmorning" she whispered. Tyler smiled, he loved her voice in the morning, so soft and quiet. "good morning jen" he said back. They stayed in that position for awhile, slowing waking up and getting used to the pace of the world again. "we have to shower" Jenna said, turning around so she was looking at him. Tyler nodded, placing a kiss on her nose. He sat up, stretching.  
They walked to the bathroom together and Jenna turned the water on. They didn't need to take off any clothes since they always slept naked. There was no need for clothes when you could keep each other warm.  
Jenna hadn't mentioned anything about Tylers obvious morning wood. She knew it was normal and he would only get embarrassed about it if she said something. She looked in the mirror and gently plucked some of her eyebrow hairs as Tyler tried his best to take a leak. He groaned in frustration. His bladder hurt but his erection didn't let him let go. Jenna chuckled. "something wrong?" she asked, looking at him from the corner of her eye. Tyler groaned again. "it's fine I just- have to wait for a moment" he said and looked at her. "can you help me shave in the meantime?" he asked. Jenna immediately nodded and grabbed the razor, making him sit down on the edge of the tub. She grabbed the shaving cream and gently rubbed it on. Tyler looked at the ceiling, biting his lip. "sit still yeh? Or I'll chop your dick off" Jenna said, earning a nervous laugh from Tyler. She started shaving him, holding his half hard dick in her hand, manoeuvring around it with the razor. After a minute or so she was done. She wiped the bit of leftover shaving cream away and kissed his tip with a giggle. His dick twitched in her hand as tyler made a soft noise.  
She stood up and put the shaving stuff away. "shower now?" she asked. Tyler looked up at her with a pout. "that's not fair" he whispered. "you made me hard again"  
Jenna rolled her eyes playfully. "wash my hair first" she said with a smile. Tyler sighed but agreed, he always agreed.  
A couple minutes later they were both standing in the shower as Jenna rinsed the shampoo from her hair. "thanks for the help baby" she said and placed a loving kiss on his lips. Tylers hands automatically grabbed her ass, pulling her against him. His cock was trapped in between their tummys. He started to grind against her absentmindedly. Jenna let her hands tangle in Tylers long hair, pulling lightly. He groaned in the kiss. "please jen-" he whispered. She grinned and wrapped her hand around his cock, stroking him slowly. She could feel his pulse in his shaft. "jump" tyler said. She did as she was told, he held her in his arms. Her back was pressed against the cold tiled wall as he kissed her neck. She kissed his ear. "you can baby" she whispered, giving him permission. He slowly pushed in, soft moans falling from both their lips. His mouth was pressed against her collarbone. Jennas head was tilted towards the ceiling, nails digging into tylers skin.  
His started thrusting, first slowly but he quickly gained speed. The sounds of sex filled the small bathroom. "fuck baby-" Jenna moaned. Tyler gave a groan as response, speeding up a little bit more. Jenna clenched around him on purpose, earning a loud moan. "o-oh fuck jen-"  
It didn't take long until she could feel him twitch inside of her. She tilted her head so her mouth was by his ear. "gonna cum baby? Gonna cum for me? Fill me up all the way with your cum?" she asked, her voice low. Tyler bit his lip hard as he nodded. "do it ty" she whispered. Tyler immediately came with a moan of her name, his voice cracking. She closed her eyes as she felt his cum shoot into her, the sensation making her cum immediately as well.  
Tyler tried to catch his breath, his arms and legs tired from his orgasm and holding her up the entire time. He helped her down to the floor. Jenna giggled at how tired he was, kissing his bitten lips. "I love you" she whispered. He showed a tired smile. "I love you too" he said back.

They ended up staying in bed the whole day.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic so sorry if its messy XD.


End file.
